


Happily Ever After

by QueenieLacy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adult Language, Alec using his bow like a boss, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cinderella Elements, Evil Father, Evil Half-Siblings, Immortal Lightwoods, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Public Display of Affection, magic fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: The man was gorgeous. He looked incredible in his clothes. His tight pants and fitted jacket showing off his curves. His eyeliner highlighting his gorgeous eyes. His beautiful features only accented by the makeup and Alec would give up the crown for a taste of those pink lips.Or, The Malec Cinderella AU no one asked me for.





	Happily Ever After

Magnus let out a low yelp as his body hit the floor, his cheek stinging from the slap his father decided to give him.

“I don’t know why I even try with you.” Asmodeus sighed dramatically as he turned his back to his youngest son. He could see the potential in him. He could be the greatest warlock there ever was...but his heart was too light. Asmodeus turned his head toward the sound of chuckles coming from the other side of the room. 

“You are such a great father.” Abigor, Asmodeus’ eldest son, spoke as he leaned against the wall. “I would have given up on him a long time ago.” Abigor smirked as he looked down at Magnus. Abigor was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Born to a East African mother, Abigor had flawless mocha skin and chiseled features. He stood taller than his father and moved smoothly across the room to be next to Asmodeus.

“He isn’t worth your stress, father.” Lamia, Magnus’ sister, piped up from her position on top of a wooden table. Lamia’s mother was an Omani princess Asmodeus tricked into having his child. Lamia had long dark hair, dark eyes, and an olive skin tone.

“He’s only good for running errands...Isn’t that right, errand boy?” Ahriman cooed at his little brother. Ahriman looked the least like Asmodeus, and more like his Sri Lankan mother, but his personality was very similar to his father’s. Magnus liked to think of them as kindred spirits, one soul split between two bodies. 

Asmodeus smirked at his other children. “I have tried to put you on the right path, teach you what is best for you and our family.” He sighed as he turned to face Magnus again. “But you just do not learn.” 

Magnus’ green-gold cat eyes squinted and his nose flared in anger. Right path? Was his father serious? Getting over on people? Hurting innocents? If that was the right path, he would rather be wrong. “I’m sorry, father.” Magnus said through clenched teeth. Asmodeus gave him a grin as he walked over to his youngest. 

“Ahriman was right.” Asmodeus started as he held out his hand, summoning a list. “You are a good errand boy.” He finished before throwing the list into Magnus’ face. “Go and get what’s on this list.” 

Magnus winced as the list hit his face and then watched it fall to the floor. He grabbed the list and clutched it tightly in his hand to stop himself from punching his father. “Yes, father.” He spoke but internally, he was cursing his father out. Magnus gracefully rose to his feet and turned away from his family, quickly moving out of the room. He could hear the laughter as he left and could feel himself starting to lose control over his magic. Magnus stopped walking and took a deep breath in before letting it out, calming himself down and getting back in control. He reached over with his right hand and rubbed the small silver bracelet that used to belong to his mother. He rubbed the heart-shaped charm to center himself. “It’s all going to be okay.” He said to himself before continuing out the door. He hoped that would be true one day.

* * *

“Mom! Dad! What is this!” Alec barged into his father’s office, Izzy, Jace, and Max running in behind their brother, holding a small square shaped piece of cardstock.

Robert looked over at his wife and sighed. “You know I hate to say I told you so but-.”

“Quiet, Robert.” Maryse stopped her husband, who was chuckling behind the piece of paper he was holding. Maryse sighed as she stood up from the couch and turned toward her eldest son. “Sweetheart, your father plans to retire at the end of the year.”

“Yeah, I know.” Alec answered, still not understanding the point.

“And as Crown Prince, you’ll be King once your father retires.” Maryse continued to explain. “And as King, you have many duties. One of those duties is to continue the Lightwood house.”

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. “Oh, mom.” He whined.

“So, your father and I thought it would be a great idea to hold a ball so that, maybe, you’ll find someone to court and then marry and have babies.” She explained and Alec continued to groan. 

“For the record.” Robert spoke up. “I said we should include you in the planning.”

“I, for one, can’t wait for the ball.” Izzy spoke up. “I can’t wait to wear my ball gown and get my hair done. I’m so excited!”

“Will I get to go?” Max, the youngest of the Lightwoods, piped up. “And do I have to wear the penguin suit because I hate those?” He asked as he moved from behind Jace, so his parents could see him.

Maryse smiled at her little boy. “You can stay for a while, and I will push back bedtime a little, but yes, you will have to dress up.” She answered. 

Jace through his arm around Alec’s shoulders. “Looks like you’re getting married off.”

“Mom, what? You know I don’t like those things!” Alec exclaimed. Alec knew he was a tad bit socially awkward and he wasn’t the best dancer. A ball was the right combination for embarrassment. “And I have time to find someone. We’re immortal. Or did you lie about that as well? Do we even have Angel Blood? I can’t even trust you two anymore.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Alec.” Maryse waved him off as she moved closer to her son. “We only want the best for you, Alec.” Maryse spoke truthfully. “We love you and we really thought this would be good for you. We didn’t think you’d be so upset.”

“Being King comes with many stresses.” Robert started as he rose from his chair. He moved from behind his desk and walked over to Alec. “It’s nice to have someone other than your siblings to vent to.”

Alec sighed as he looked at both of his parents. “I get it.” He answered as he un-crossed his arms. He knew his parents just wanted the best for him. Besides, he really doubted he would find anyone he wanted to court at the ball. He could think of it as a large get together. He could power through the night and be done with the whole idea of balls. “Fine.” Alec sighed. “I’m on board with the this ball.”

“Good!” Maryse exclaimed as Izzy clapped her hands in excitement. “...Because we already sent the invitations out.”

“What!”

* * *

Magnus entered the house, closing the door softly behind him. Once he stepped inside, he used his magic to take the items his father wanted into the kitchen. As he stepped into the kitchen, he was a bit surprised to see all of his siblings and his father gathered around the table. They only gathered at the table for meals.

“Oh, what am I going to wear?” Lamia questioned.

“I’m so excited!” Ahriman exclaimed.

“This is going to be fun.” Abigor added.

Magnus dropped the bags onto the counter with a loud thud, causing his siblings to jump. His father looked over at him and gave him a smirk. “Good, you brought our stuff.”

“What are you looking at?” Magnus questioned and Lamia was more than happy to share.

“The Crown Prince is giving a ball.” She answered before rising from her chair. Lamia hurried across the room and shoved the piece of paper in Magnus’s face. He grabbed the paper, taking it from his sister’s hands to better see it. 

It was a beautiful invitation, white with gold lettering. The Lightwood house crest on the back with gold roses in the corners to add a bit of flare:

 

_ His Royal Highness Crown Prince Alexander Gideon, The Second of his name, of House Lightwood formally invites Mr. Joshua Whinman and family to his Royal Ball, held at the Royal Palace... _

 

“Who is Joshua Whinman?” Magnus asked, looking up from the invite to question his father. The older man shrugged his shoulders. 

“Some man I stole the invitation from.” Asmodeus answered and Magnus couldn’t help the eye roll. He should have known it was a stolen invite. His family would never get an invite from the royal family.

The supernatural world was no longer divided along species lines. Angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, and everyone in between were getting along and becoming friendly with one another. Magnus had even heard of inter-species relationships and marriages, but there were some on all sides that refused to get along with the others. His father was one of those people. Asmodeus had been a constant thorne in the side of the royal family, always finding a way to throw a wrench into their plans for peace. His father wouldn’t be happy until there was all out war. Asmodeus thrived in the chaos.

Magnus looked down again at the invitation, reading the beautiful gold lettering, seeing the date and time listed toward the bottom. It looked like it would be an all-night affair. It sounded like it would be fun to attend. Magnus could use a night of fine wine, food, and dancing. “Can I attend?” Magnus asked as he looked away from the invitation and at his father.

Asmodeus looked at his son for a few seconds before letting out a chuckle. “Can you attend?” He questioned before standing up from his chair. “What would you wear? Do you think I’m getting you an expensive outfit? Do you think I’d waste my magic and energy getting you to look at least presentable?” He laughed and shook his head. “No, no...I cannot have you embarrassing me and getting in my way.” He added as he crossed the room to stand in front of his son. 

“I don’t need an expensive outfit. Get me some fabric and I’ll make my own clothes.” Magnus replied as he stared up at his father, watching as the man’s lip curled up into a smirk. “Getting in your way? I’ll stay far away from you the entire night.” 

“You don’t even understand what this is.” Asmodeus said as he gestured toward the invitation. “This...He’s obviously looking for a partner. His father is stepping down and he’s realized he’ll need a queen.” He explained. “Even with magic and a glamour...to think the Crown Prince would take a second look at you is laughable.” Asmodeus chuckled.

Magnus shook his head. He didn’t care if the Crown Prince found him attractive or not. He didn’t want to go for that. Magnus just wanted to have some fun. “But I-.”

“Come children, we have to start planning for the ball. We have work to do.” Asmodeus spoke as he turned away from Magnus to look at his other three children. “One of you will catch the prince’s eye and infiltrate the royal family...and then the real work will begin.” He winked before turning to leave the room. 

Magnus was seething as he watched his siblings leave the kitchen. “Why can’t you let me have this!” The outburst even surprised Magnus, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop himself. His fists were clenched and his chest visibly rose and fell due to his heavy breathing, blue sparks escaping his closed fists. He didn’t ask for much. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t go.

Asmodeus let out a low chuckle before telling his other children to leave. He then turned to focus his attention on his youngest. He moved quickly across the room to stand in front of Magnus. “You can’t have this because I say you can’t.” Asmodeus spoke as he reached out to grab Magnus by his neck, choking his youngest. “You are weak...common...the runt of the litter just like your mother. I will not have you running around embarrassing me, ruining everything I’ve worked for, so you’ll stay home and you’ll like it.” He explained before letting go of his son’s neck.

Magnus gasped for air as his father pulled his hand back, his own hand reaching up to rub his neck. “If my mom was the runt of the litter, why did you fuck her?” Magnus asked, his cat eyes dark with hatred. He normally wouldn’t have this type of outburst with his father but he was just so tired of all of the bullshit.

Asmodeus didn’t answer Magnus’ question. Instead, he slapped Magnus across the face as hard as he could. The slap was so hard that it sent Magnus stumbling back into the table. Asmodeus gave his youngest one last look over before turning away and leaving the kitchen. He had a ball to get ready for. He could always deal with Magnus later. 

* * *

It seemed as if the weeks flew by and the night of the ball was here. At least, it did for Magnus. That was probably because he wasn’t immersed in preparing for the ball. It was actually the first time in a long time that he wasn’t being pestered by his father and his siblings. He should really send a thank you card to the royal family because the alone time allowed him to study and do research on his magic and spells. Magnus managed to learn quite a bit in just a few weeks.

“Magnus!” 

Magnus rolled his eyes as his father called his name. It was the night of the ball and his siblings and father spent most of the day getting ready. Magnus rolled off his bed and started for the door, assuming one of his siblings needed help dressing. He threw his bedroom door open and moved out into the hallway. Magnus could hear noises coming from downstairs. He made his way to the staircase and quickly went downstairs. Once he reached the bottom, he saw that his siblings and father were dressed.

Abigor, Lamia, And Ahriman were all dressed in their absolute best. His father even had on a nice suit, but it clear that his children were the main show. Magnus knew his father would want all eyes on his siblings and he would be lying if he said they didn’t look impressive. They were all using some type of spell or glamour. His father looked totally different with his blond hair and tall stature. His siblings looked more like themselves, with a few changes to throw people off. “You all look nice.” Magnus spoke and they turned to acknowledge his presence.

Asmodeus smirked as he looked over at Magnus. “I wanted to let you know that we’re leaving.” He explained and Magnus knew that wasn’t all. Asmodeus also wanted to show off the outfits he bought his other children, rub them in Magnus’s face. “We won’t be back until late, so don’t wait up.” He added before turning to his other children. “Let’s go, children.” He called out and quickly ushered them out of the door. If they left now, they would get their early enough to possibly get a private audience with the prince. 

“Have a great night!” Magnus called before the door slammed in his face. He turned and quickly went upstairs to his room to look out the window. His father wasn’t using his magic as transportation. Instead, renting a nice limousine for the night so he could make a grand entrance alongside the others that would attend. As soon as the limo was no longer in Magnus’s sight, he ran over to his bed. Dropping to his knees, he reached up his bed and pulled out a book and a small wooden box.

He found the old spell book in a pile that his father told him to discard. It was just by chance that he actually checked the pile before tossing it out. He normally never went through anything his father threw away, but his inner voice told him to check. Magnus was glad he did. As he went through the old book, careful not to ruin any of the fragile pages, he found a spell that he thought could help him. 

Magnus wanted to attend the ball and he would attend the ball if the spell worked. According to the spell description that he translated from Latin, it would disguise him enough so his father and siblings wouldn’t recognize him. The only downside was it would only last within the day it was cast so at midnight, the spell would revert and he would lose the glamour. That still would give him hours to party, he would just have to keep close watch on the time. He opened up the small box and pulled out what he needed for the spell.

He used some chalk to draw the symbol on the ground. It wasn’t a pentagram, like he was used to. It looked like an old Rune, but Magnus couldn’t determine if it was angelic or demonic. Since his father had the book, he assumed it was demonic. The translation said it was the ‘deflect’ rune. It looked like a capital ‘Z’ with a line through the middle. 

After he finished with the rune, he used the small knife in the box to prick him. He dropped his blood onto the rune in the pattern shown in the book before healing himself. Finally, he moved to stand in the center of the rune. He had positioned a mirror earlier so he could see himself. Magnus took in a deep breath before reciting the spell. The spell was short, so Magnus quickly finished and then looked into the mirror.

Nothing happened. 

Magnus’ shoulders slumped as his head dropped to look at the book that was still on the floor. “Did I say it wr-Oh!” Magnus noticed that the rune on the floor was glowing white. The rune then absorbed his blood and changed to red before blinding him with a bright, white light. Magnus groaned as he shielded his eyes from the light. The light was so bright that it actually hurt his eyes but just as quickly as the light shone, it was gone.

Magnus looked down and his eyes widened when he saw that the rune was gone as well as his blood drops. The only thing left was the book and the now empty box. He quickly looked up into the mirror and his eyes widened. “Oh, wow.” Magnus gasped at his reflection, moving closer to the mirror to get a better look at himself. He smiled as he turned to the side to check himself out. “Oh, this is what I’m talking about.” He said as he looked at himself.

He was wearing tight, black pants with a red shirt underneath that was open at the top. A black blazer that was open to show off his shirt and jewelry. A number of silver necklaces hung around his neck and silver earring were in both ears to match. His cat eyes were glamoured away and his eyes were lined with black liner. He was actually wearing a full face of makeup that hid his blemishes and bruises from his father. His lips wore a bit of gloss that was slightly pink and his hair was spiked and his tips were a soft pink, like his lipgloss. If he could, he would dress like this everyday.

“Thank you, old magic.” Magnus spoke before turning away from the mirror. He easily created a portal and smiled as he stepped through it, determined to have a night to remember. 

* * *

Alec didn’t try to hide the yawn he let out in front of his guest. It was through no fault of their own that the Crown Prince wasn’t interested in the ball. It was actually a nice ball. The food was amazing, the music was great, he’d even had a few nice conversations with some of the guest, but Alec just couldn’t get into the event. Probably because he didn’t want to do the event in the first place, but Alec was the perfect son. He always did what was expected of him even if he didn’t want to do it.

“Bored, brother?” Jace questioned as he patted Alec on his shoulder, bring his older sibling out of his thoughts. “How can you be bored with all of this alcohol around?” He added and raised his glass.

Alec shook his head. “Unlike you, I can’t get drunk at these things.”

“Yeah, right.” Jace took a sip of his drink before speaking again. “Sucks being the oldest.” He mocked before taking a larger gulp of his drink.

“Go away before I banish you from the kingdom.” Alec joked, letting out a laugh as Jace gave him a fake hurt look.

“You’d never do that because you love me.” Jace reminded him. “Besides, you’re not the king yet. Dad wouldn’t let you, and let’s not talk about the fit Max would throw.”

“Izzy would hail me as a God.” Alec retorted.

“Only because she wants my closet for extra closet space.” Jace explained before the two burst into laughter. 

Alex cleared his throat before speaking again. “Well, I a-oh…” Alec trailed off as something behind Jace caught his eye. Jace frowned in confusion as his brother stared off into space.

“Alec.” Jace called out. “Hello, Alec, do you copy? Do you read me?” He questioned as he raised his hand to wave it in front of Alec’s face.

“I’ll be right back.” Alec told his brother before moving past him, walking over to the person that caught his eye.

Magnus still couldn’t believe he made it to the party even though he’d been there for over an hour already. He ate some of the delicious food. He honestly didn’t know food could be that good. His father never gave him anything too great to eat and now that he was spoiled, how was he supposed to go back to cold soup and bread? 

He’d manage to avoid his family as he moved around the vast ballroom which made him feel more at ease. Magnus felt a vibration in the air and wondered if the royal family used magic to decorate or even extend the room. Magnus wasn’t sure if the royal family had their own warlock, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they did have one.

Magnus placed his empty glass on a passing tray and moved away from the small group of people he was speaking with. He decided on a “keep moving” strategy. He didn’t want to stay in one place for too long so he could stay a step or two ahead of his relatives. Even with the makeup and the glamour, he still didn’t want to test it. As he moved away from the group, he felt something run into his leg.

Magnus looked down to see a little boy in front of him. He quickly realized the boy must be the youngest of the Lightwood children, the only child allowed into the ball. Magnus frowned when he saw that the boy looked upset.

“I’m sorry I ran into you.” Max apologized in a quiet voice.

Magnus kneeled down so he was eye level with him. “It’s okay little prince.” Magnus started. “Why so sad? It’s a party.” Magnus questioned.

“A man stepped on my soldier and broker it.” Max explained and opened his hand to show Magnus that the head was no longer attached to the body of the soldier action figure.

“Well, that’s no good.” Magnus spoke. “But lucky for you, I can fix it.”

Max’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Really.” Magnus couldn’t help but smile at Max’s reaction. “May I?” He pointed to the toy and Max nodded. Magnus took the head and the body of the toy and held it up so Max could see. “Want to see something cool?” Magnus asked and Max quickly nodded. Magnus held both pieces in his left hand and then allowed blue sparks to come from his right. He held his hand over the toy and quickly fixed it, reconnecting the head to the body. “All fixed.” Magnus announced as he handed the toy back to Max. “That’s our secret, okay?”

Max gasped, eyes wide when he saw the blue sparks come out of the man’s fingers. Max knew of magic, but this was the first time it was used for his personal issue. Max nodded as he took his toy back. “You’re so cool!” He exclaimed.

Magnus let out a chuckle as Max examined his toy. He was going to respond, but a large figure came up behind the young prince. Magnus looked up and was shocked to find the Crown Prince staring back at him. He gulped hard as he moved to stand up again. He was sure he was about to get yelled at for speaking to the youngest prince. Was there a protocol for these things? Did he break it? Maybe if he begged, they wouldn’t throw him out this early.

“Your Highness.” Magnus greeted him, bowing slightly out of respect.

Alec made his way over to the person that caught his eye. The man was now speaking with his youngest sibling, kneeling down to his level. 

The man was gorgeous. He looked incredible in his clothes. His tight pants and fitted jacket showing off his curves. His eyeliner highlighting his gorgeous eyes. His beautiful features only accented by the makeup and Alec would give up the crown for a taste of those pink lips. He could hear his brother say how cool the man was and Alec wanted to know more about him.

Once he noticed Alec, the man stood and greeted him. Alec was able to get a better look at the man’s eyes and he became lost in them. He looked into his dark eyes and felt like he could see his-their future in them. He could see every date, him proposing, their wedding, their children...

Alec cleared his throat when he realized he’d been starting for too long. “Um-uh, would you like to dance?” Alec asked quickly before he lost the nerve. He held out his hand for the gorgeous man to take.

Magnus was taken aback by the request. He didn’t expect to have any interaction with the royal family, let alone dance with the Crown Prince. “Sure.” Magnus answered before placing his hand in Alec’s. This was a once in a lifetime experience. He might as well take advantage of it.

Alec smiled and led the man onto the dance floor. He gave a nod to the band and they changed to play something they could dance to. The floor cleared as Alec brought them to the center, everyone moving off the floor to be nosey and see who the Crown Prince was dancing with. Alec held the man’s hand and placed his other hand on the man’s slim waist, pulling him closer than he really need to be before they started to move on the floor. 

Alec couldn’t help the goofy smile that was plastered on his face as he stared into the beauty’s eyes. He could stare at the man all day and never get tired of it. He smiled and Alec was gone, head over heels for him. He was sure the beauty could get him to do anything. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Alec asked, thinking he should do more than stare like a creep.

Magnus nodded as they danced, feeling as if he was floating around the room. “I’m having a wonderful time.” Magnus answered. “Even better now that I’m in His Highness’s arms.” Magnus flirted. He could feel Alec’s grip tighten on his waist at the comment.

“If I had my way, I’d keep you in arms.” Alec explained and Magnus let out a chuckle. 

“We can’t always get what we want.” Magnus retorted and Alec raised an eyebrow.

“One of the perks of being a prince is getting what you want.” Alec let go of the man’s waist so he could spin him. He then pulled him in so the two were chest to chest. “And I want you.”

Magnus gasped as he collided with Alec’s chest. He placed his free hand on the prince’s chest, feeling the strong muscles under his luxury suit. “Oh, Alexander…” Magnus purred and Alec swore he had some sort of religious experience when the beauty said his first name. 

“Say my name again.” Alec demanded and Magnus smirked at the prince. He moved in to whisper in Alec’s ear.

“Alexander.” Magnus repeated, making sure to enunciate every syllable of the prince’s name.

A shiver ran down Alec’s spine and his grip on the gorgeous man tightened as he whispered his name. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. “I’ve never been a big fan of people using my full name...until now.” Alec began to move again, leading them into a new dance as the song changed. “I want to hear you say it...always.”

Magnus let out a chuckle as they moved, his body still pressed against Alec’s. “Who would have thought, little ol’ me would be able to call the prince by his given name.” He teased. “You know how to make a boy feel special.” 

Alec smiled at his sarcasm. “I’ll do whatever to make you feel special.” He said honestly as he released Magnus for another twirl. A part of him, a side of himself he never knew he had, wanted to show the man off. He wanted everyone to see he had the sexiest man in all of the kingdom in his arms. Alec wanted them to be jealous and envy him. 

Magnus easily spun around, his expensive shoes gliding across the floor. He was halfway through the turn when he felt another hand, that definitely wasn’t Alec’s, grab him. He felt Alec’s hand slip out of his and as he completed the turn, he realized he was now in the arms of the Queen. Magnus gulped as the two started to dance, her smiling only slightly easing him.

Magnus cleared his throat before nodding slightly. “Your Majesty.” He greeted her. He wondered what and why she was now dancing with him. She wondered if she was going to politely tell him to keep his filthy hands off her son.  

“Good evening.” Maryse greeted the man that had stolen all of her son’s attention. She hadn’t been aware of it until Max pointed out his brother was dancing with the ‘cool man’. Honestly, Maryse assumed Max was talking about Jace so she was pleasantly surprised to see her eldest on the dancefloor with a man that wasn’t a family member. “My youngest says you are a cool man.” She offered and Magnus smiled. 

“I just fixed his toy.” Magnus explained. “The head of the doll popped off and I just popped it back on. It was nothing.”

“Oh, you don’t know Max. He loves his toys.” Maryse explained, happy the stranger did something so small for her son. It was a piece of evidence that he had a nice heart. “You fixed his soldier, so you are now his favorite person.” She joked.

“Well, I hope I can live up to such a title.” Magnus responded. He was normally a good reader of people, but he couldn’t get a read on the Queen. Her smile was warm and her eyes seemed welcoming, but he just couldn’t be sure about her temperament.

Maryse hummed in agreement. A second of silence passing over them before she spoke again. “You are a wonderful dresser...and quite handsome. I can see why my son is completely taken with you.” She complimented the man after looking him over. Magnus couldn’t help the blush that formed on his cheeks.

 

“Izzy! What the heck!” Alec questioned as his sister was now in his arms instead of his charming partner. He looked over Izzy’s shoulder to see his mother dancing with him instead. “Oh, no…” Alec groaned. 

“Come on.” Izzy said and started to move, dancing with her brother. “Soon the song will be over and mom will let him go.” She reasoned. 

“This can’t be real.” Alec rolled his eyes as he turned to look at his sister. “I thought you had my back Izzy!” He questioned his sister’s loyalty and love.

“I do!” Izzy softly exclaimed. “But mom said she wouldn’t let me go to Portugal this summer if I didn’t help.” She explained. “And she couldn’t use Jace because she knew you would just punch him in the face.”

“I wouldn’t have punched him in the face.” Alec said as he looked over Izzy’s shoulder again to check on the man he was smitten with. “...I would have pushed him out of the way.”   
  


Maryse laughed at the joke Magnus told her as they danced. “You must tell me how you get your liner so perfect.” 

Magnus shrugged. “Well...I did have some help.” He answered.

“Then I’ll have to find the artist you used. Your makeup is great.” She spoke and Magnus thanked her. “Are your parents here tonight? I would love to meet them.” 

Magnus tried to keep his cool at the mention of his family, but he couldn’t help the sinking feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. “Uh, no. They couldn’t make it.” He lied, hoping she would drop the subject once she found out they weren’t here.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Maryse sighed as the man mentioned his family couldn’t attend. “Who’s your family, dear? What’s your last name? Your mother’s maiden name?” Maryse asked and Magnus felt his throat go dry. He couldn’t possibly tell her who his father was. The Lightwoods had done great work to mend relationships and build bridges between the Downworlders and...really everyone else but there were some that wouldn’t go along with this new found peace. His father was one of them. 

“I-um.” Magnus stopped abruptly on the dancefloor, causing Maryse to frown in confusion. Magnus let go of the Queen and pressed a hand to his stomach. “I apologize. I don’t feel well, excuse me.” He excused himself before Maryse acknowledge him, turning on his heels and heading out of the door. 

Alec saw that his beauty was leaving the ballroom. He gasped and let his sister go before rushing over to his mother. “Wha-What did you say to him?” He questioned.

“I did-Alec!” She called out after her son. He hadn’t waited for her to explain the situation. Instead, he moved to follow the man out of the ballroom. 

Alec quickly made his way out of the ballroom and followed the man out of a side door into their gardens. “Wait, please!” Alec called out once they were outside. 

Magnus, against his better judgement, stopped. He was going to find a place to create a portal and go home, but he couldn’t bring his feet to move after hearing Alec’s voice. 

Alec rushed over to him and moved to stand in front of the man. “I don’t know what my mom said but I’m sorry. Whatever it was, she didn’t mean it. She just gets protective of me and my siblings.”

Magnus shook his head. “No, your mother was amazing. She’s very nice and a fabulous dresser.” He explained and Alec nodded. “I just...I just needed some air and a moment to process it all. It’s not everyday you share the dance floor with a Queen and a Crown Prince.” He teased. 

Alec nodded, his lips turning up into a smile. “I have trouble processing you. I just can’t believe someone as beautiful and kind as you exist. I worry…” Alec boldly reached out to take the man’s hand in his. “I worry this is all a dream. That my alarm will go off soon and I’ll wake up.”

“Alexander.” Magnus breathed out. He looked down to see their hands intertwined and he couldn’t explain it, but it just felt right but he knew it wasn’t meant to last. He looked back up at the prince and smiled. “I can assure you that I am real and you aren’t dreaming...but I’m not who you think I am.” Magnus explained. 

“Then who are you?” Alec quickly asked, taking Magnus’ other hand. “I want to know everything about you.” He said truthfully. “You can tell me all about your life. W-we can go to that fancy new steakhouse or on the yacht if you’re into boats. If you like nature, we have our private woods. We could hike or hunt or whatever you want to do.” Alec rambled on and Magnus just smiled at his enthusiasm. “I just want to be with you.” He finished and raised Magnus’ hand, pressing a soft kiss to it. 

Magnus felt his breathing catch when Alec’s lips touched his skin. He wanted so badly to say yes to all of it and set up a date, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to do the right thing. “Alexander, I...I can’t.” He answered and he felt a pain in his chest at Alec’s face falling. “You and I could never be. It would be wrong of me to lead you on.” Magnus explained, turning his head to look away from the prince. 

Alec shook his head. “No.” He said, refusing to believe Magnus’ words. “No. I don’t care what it is, we’ll work through it. We’ll be together.” There was nothing the man could have done that would turn him off. Couldn’t he see how badly he wanted to be with him?

Magnus sighed, taking his left hand from Alec’s and raising it to cup the prince’s cheek. “Let’s just take this one night at a time...I can promise you tonight.” Magnus offered.

Alec wanted to argue with him and tell him they had the rest of eternity, but he decided against it. He smiled and closed the distance between them. “Then...we should make it a night to remember.” He offered before lowering his eyes to look at the man’s pink lips. “May I kiss you?” He asked and Magnus felt as if he was going to swoon.

“Such a gentleman.” Magnus teased as he leaned in. Alec closed the distance and dipped his head down to press his lips to his new found lover. Magnus wasn’t sure if it was his magic or something else, but he felt a spark travel through his body as their lips pressed together. He felt Alec’s arms slip around his waist, holding his close, and Magnus had never felt safer. He so badly wanted to stay in the prince’s embrace.

Alec felt a spark inside of him as well. He pulled his gorgeous lover closer to him as they kissed. He could taste the sweet gloss his lover used and wondered if his beauty tasted just as sweet. 

Alec broke the kiss before he got too carried away, but didn’t go far. He pressed his forehead to his lover’s as he held him. “I want to keep you right here, In my arms. You fit so perfectly...you were made for me.”

Magnus chuckled at the idea. If he was created for Alec, then God had a weird sense of humor. “I can’t...I’m just little ol’ me and you’re...you.” Magnus explained.

Alec let out a quiet hum at Magnus’ words. “You’re more than that. You don’t see it now but, by the Angel, you’re perfect in every way.”

“I’m far from perfect.” Magnus answered.

Alec moved so he could look his lover in the eye. “You’re perfect for me.” He countered. 

Magnus chuckled. “You don’t even know me.” Magnus countered. 

“The steakhouse is still on the table.” Alec reminded him, smirking as he looked at his lover. “Or, if you like casual dining, the diner on 88th is still open. We can go now.” He offered and Magnus scoffed.

“Now?” Magnus questioned. “You cannot leave in the middle of your ball.” Magnus laughed at the suggestion, as if it was a real option.

“I’d leave for you.” Alec explained. “If that would make you happy.”

Magnus shook his head. “Your mother would have me executed. She told me she spent a lot of time planning your ball.”

“I’ll tell her it was my idea.” Alec offered.

“Aw, you’re willing to bite the bullet for me? My hero…” Magnus teased and then fell into a fit of giggles.

“You’re such a tease.” Alec playfully complained. 

“Oh, you haven’t seen the half of it Alexander.” Magnus winked and Alec would love to find out what the other half of teasing looks like. “I thi-.”

 

***GONG* *GONG***

 

Magnus gasped as the bells rang out from the clock in the gardens. It was a minute until midnight. “I have to go.” Magnus said quickly and managed to break free of Alec’s embrace. He would have to hurry before the magic wore off.

“Wait! Come back!” Alec yelled as he ran after his lover. “Stop! Please!” Alec yelled but to no avail. “At least tell me your name!” He added as he rounded the corner and ran down the way.

Magnus heard Alec calling after him but he didn’t stop this time. He rounded a corner and hid in the shadows so the crown prince couldn’t see him. He watched as Alec ran right past him and back into the palace. Magnus let out a sigh of relief before quickly making a portal and stepping back into his bedroom. He was just in time. As he stepped out of the portal, the magic wore off. Magnus went over to the mirror in the bedroom and saw he was back to his un-spiked hair and cat eyes.

Magnus turned away from his mirror and went over to his bed, throwing himself on it. He rolled onto his back and touched his lips, remembering the kiss he shared with the prince. He sighed and shook his head. “Stop it, Magnus.” He said to himself. He shouldn’t torture himself with thoughts of the crown prince. They couldn’t be together, he knew this, but that didn’t make it hurt less. He had to be grateful for this one night and leave it at that. “The prince won’t even remember you tomorrow.” 

* * *

“I have to find him!” Alec exclaimed as he paced around the living room. It was the morning after the ball and Alec still couldn’t get the gorgeous man from last night out of his mind. He could feel deep down that he was the one. He needed to find him.

“Alec…” Robert sighed as he watched his son pace the floor. He’d never seen him like this, so serious about another outside of his family. “Are you sure about this man? I mean, you said he ran out-.”

“Not because he wanted to.” Alec cut his father off. “He didn’t say but I know he didn’t leave because he wanted to. The look in his eyes...it was like he remembered he left his stove on.” He explained. “Dad…” Alec moved to stand in front of his parent, who were sitting on their couch. “I have to find him. I want to find him. I want him.” 

Maryse sighed as she stood from the couch. “Forgive me son, but I must be frank.’ She started and Alec nodded. “Do you want him because you can truly see yourself being with him and falling in love with him? Or do you want him because you...want to...fuck him?” She questioned and Alec chuckled. 

“Mom.” Alec started. “I’m already in love with him.” He claimed. “I loved into his eyes and I saw everything. Birthdays, holidays, our wedding, everything. Mom, you wanted me to find someone at the ball. Well, I found someone.” 

Maryse nodded and looked over at her husband. He nodded as well. “But how do we find him? You didn’t get his name.” Robert mentioned. “You know very little about him.” 

“I know. I’ll think of something.” Alec reassured them. “I’ll go out and search if I have to. I’ll go house to house, knock on every door.” 

“Might not be a bad idea.” His father offered. 

“Well...if you do decide to go out, don’t go by yourself.” Maryse spoke. “Take your siblings at least.” She pleaded, knowing Alec didn’t like going anywhere with security.

Alec nodded. “Alright, mom...I gotta go.” Alec said before quickly leaving the room. 

Robert sighed and looked over at his wife. “I hope we aren’t setting him up for heartbreak.” 

* * *

A few hours later, Alec found himself walking along the streets of his kingdom. He kept his eyes open and his head on a swivel as he looked around for his lover.

“This is stupid.” Jace said as he placed his hand on Max’s shoulder, so he stayed in front of him. 

“It’s kind of ridiculous.” Izzy admitted as she walked on the other side of Alec. “I mean, there are how many million people just in the capital alone.” 

“Like I said…” Jace interrupted his sister. “Stupid.”

“The odds of us running into him here have to be about a million-to-one.” Izzy reasoned. 

“A billion-to-one.” Jace offered. 

“A zillion-to-one.” Max piped up and Alec rolled his eyes at his siblings.

“Can you guys just…” Alec sighed. “Pretend to be positive or something.” Despite what his mother said, he knew he shouldn’t have brought them. 

“You know what would help us?” Max questioned. “Ice cream.” He answered before his siblings could answer. He pointed to the ice cream stand that was across the street from him. 

“Come on, little man.” Jace said as he steered Max toward the ice cream stand. 

“Not little.” Max protested as they crossed the street.

“I think you need a break as well.” Izzy spoke as she linked arms with her oldest brother. “Help a lady cross the street.”

“Fine.” Alec rolled his eyes as they followed behind Jace and Max over to the small ice cream stand, still keeping his eye out for his lover. 

“Two vanilla cones and…” Jace turned around to look at his siblings. “What do you two want?” 

Strawberry, in a bowl please.” Izzy answered and Alec shook his head. 

“I’m fine.” Alec declined the sweet treat. Jace nodded and finished his order, paying and then waiting for their ice cream. It wasn’t long before he given his first cone. He passed it to Max and gave the bowl to Izzy before taking his own cone.

“Oh, can I get sprinkles?” Max asked. 

“They don’t have those buddy since it’s a stand and not a shop.” Jace explained and Max gave him a small pout.

“Let’s sit and enjoy our ice cream.” Izzy offered. “We can also come up with a better plan because this walking about the city isn’t going to cut it.” She added before walking toward the benches that lined the plaza. She pulled Alec along while Jace and Max followed. 

Izzy found a bench and sat down on it, Jace quickly took the space next to her. Alec continued to stand, too wired up to sit. 

Max stood next to his older brother, looking up at him as his brother whined about the cool man that fixed his toy last night. Max really wasn’t interested in what his brother was saying. He looked away from him and turned his head to look around the plaza. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a candy shop. He figured they had sprinkles and slipped away from his siblings, who didn’t notice he had left their little circle.

Magnus stepped outside of the store he just finished shopping in, holding the bag at his side as he stepped out of the doorway and started down the sidewalk. He was, again, given errand duty for his father. He didn’t hate it though. He was glad to be out an away from his family, enjoying the time alone to think and he couldn’t stop thinking about the Crown Prince. He shouldn’t torture himself like this, thinking of how Alec held him and how he kissed him. He wondered how passionate could those kisses get. Magnus closed his eyes and shook his head, quietly laughing to himself. 

“Oh!” Magnus yelped as he felt something run into him. He looked down and saw that it was a child. The child was looking down and Magnus saw that the boy dropped his ice cream cone. Magnus felt his heart break a little as he knelt down to the little boy’s eye level. “I’m so sorry sweetheart. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Max shrugged as he looked at his ruined ice cream, disappointed that he didn’t get to finish it. “That’s okay.” He said softly and moved his head to look up at the man. Max tilted his head as he stared at him, looking into the man’s familiar eyes.. “I think I know you.” He stated as he sized the man up.

Magnus smiled as he looked back at the youngest royal. He nodded slightly. “I think you know me to.” Magnus spoked as he held out his hand. “Watch…” He said as a small blue field formed like a ball in his hand. It was only a second later that an ice cream cone was in his hand, topped with two scoops of vanilla ice cream and sprinkles. He handed the cone to Max as he gasped.

Max’s mouth fell open as the cone appeared out of thin air. Carefully, he took the cone from the stranger. “You’re the cool man from last night.” Max remembered before licking at the ice cream cone.

Magnus nodded. “You remembered me? I’m flattered.”

Max stopped licking to speak. “Yeah. My brother is looking for you.”

Magnus was taken aback by his statement. “Looking for me?” He questioned.

Max nodded eagerly at the question. “Yep, that’s why we’re out here today. He wanted to se-.”

“Max!” A voice from behind the youngest prince cut him office. Magnus saw the legs of an adult come into his line of sight. “You know you’re not suppose to talk to strangers.” The voice was slightly panicked and out of breath.

“But he’s not a stranger.” Max explained as if it was obvious.

Magnus looked up to see who the adult was and gasped. The Crown Prince was staring back at him. 

He wasn’t dressed up, his hair wasn’t spiked or colored, not an ounce of makeup on his face but Alec knew those eyes. Those eyes that he easily became lost in last night. The eyes that were the window to his future. Those eyes belonged to the love of his life. 

Alec smiled as he looked down at the man. “Hey, it’s yo-Woah! Hey! Wait!” Alec yelled as his love took off in the other direction. “Wait for Jace and Izzy.” He said to Max before rushing off after his love.

Magnus bolted before Alec got the chance to say much. He never would have thought the Prince would actually be looking for him and the fact that he was physically looking for him was even more of a shock. “This can’t be happening.” He said to himself. Magnus looked over his shoulder and saw Alec chasing after him. “Shit.” He swore as he realized the prince was close to catching up to him. He let out a groan as he ran into a crowd of people on the sidewalk. “Excuse me.” He said as he pushed through people, apologizing as he pushed others out of the way. He grasped when he felt someone grab his wrist. Magnus looked over his shoulder and saw the Crown Prince.

Alec was breathing heavily as he held onto the man’s wrist. His lover was really fast. “Why did yo-Wait!” He gripped the man’s wrist tighter, but he still managed to slip from his grasp, his lover’s bracelet slipping off in the process. He was swallowed up by the crowd and Alec quickly moved through the people to catch him, but he wasn’t quick enough. Once he reached the other side of the crowd, he saw that his love was nowhere to be found. Alec let out a frustrated groan. He was so close. 

“Alec…” He looked over to see Izzy coming up next to him. 

“I had him. I had him. He was here and I had him, but he ran.” Alec explained and shook his head. 

“What’s that?” Jace asked as he came to stand in front of his brother, pointing to Alec’s hand.

“It’s his bracelet… it slipped off when I went to grab him.” Alec explained as he looked down at the silver bracelet with the heart shaped charm hanging from it. As he looked away, he glanced over at Max. He frowned as he looked at the ice cream cone. “How did you get sprinkles?”

“The cool guy made them appear.” Max answered between licks. 

“Appear?” Izzy questioned. “Like, outta thin air?” She added and Max nodded.

“Yeah, he had a blue ball in his hand and then the ice cream was there.” Max explained. “Like how Auntie Dot sometimes gets stuff, but her’s isn’t blue.”

“He has magic.” Jace stated and Izzy nodded.

Alec nodded and chuckled the bracelet in his hand. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of her earlier. “We need to go see Dot.”

“Agreed.” Jace nodded as he took his cellphone out to call for a car. 

“She’ll know what to do.” Izzy was sure of it. She always had an answer. 

The four Lightwoods waited a few minutes before the car pulled up to the curb. Alec didn’t wait for the door to be open. Instead, grabbing the handle himself and throwing the door open. He ushered his siblings inside before climbing in. He instructed the driver to make his way to Dot’s place.

Dot was the warlock the royal family called on the most whenever they had an issue with magic or needed help. For a monthly stipend, she was more than happy to help the royal family whenever they were in need. Since she worked closely with them, Dot decided to move closer to the palace. Robert offered her a place in the palace, but she declined, not wanting to give up her other clients. Instead, she bought a luxurious loft where she could look out of the window and literally see the palace. She’d been a great help to them over the years so much so, that they thought of her more as family than an employee of the crown.

The car came to a stop and Alec quickly opened the door and slid out. His sibling followed him up to the door. He pressed the button to Dot’s loft before speaking. “Dot, it’s me.” Alec spoke into the speaker. He soon heard a buzz and Alec grabbed the door, throwing it open for himself and his siblings. The four hopped into the elevator and took it to the top floor. They stepped off and made their way to Dot’s door. Before Alec could knock, Dot threw open the door.

“What took you so long?” She asked, moving aside so the Lightwoods could enter her loft. 

“What?” Alec questioned.

“Your parents told me you lost your lover.” Dot explained as she closed and locked the door behind them. “I’m surprised I wasn’t your first stop.” Dot said as she moved over to Alec. 

“That’s because he could only think about the cool guy.” Max said as he went over to hug Dot.

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Izzy offered and Alec rolled his eyes before looking at Dot.

“Can you help me?” Alec asked, eyes pleading with Dot.

“You got something for me?” Dot asked and Alec held out his hand to show the bracelet. 

“I only have this...it’s his.” Alec bit his lip as Dot stared at the bracelet. He could see the wheels turning in her mind, hoping she had an idea.

“Come on.” She said and nodded toward her work room. They followed her into the room and watched as she gathered items before taking them over to the small circular table.

Dot took out a piece of chalk and drew a pentagram on the high top table. She then placed a candle at each point, lighting them after they were placed. “Put the bracelet in the middle.” She said and Alec moved closer to the table, gently laying the bracelet down in the middle of the pentagram. His other siblings also moved closer to gather around the table and watch.

Alec watched as Dot threw a white substance onto the bracelet, that evaporated almost instantly. She looked up when he heard Dot starting to recite the spell. He assumed the spell was in Latin because he couldn’t understand her.

“Woah…” Max gasped as blue flames started to rise from the bracelet. The other siblings kept their eyes on the flames, growing bigger and bigger as Dot spoke. As soon as Dot finished speaking, the flames grew wide and turned into a crystal ball-like shape an a image developed. 

Alec gasped. “That’s him!” He exclaimed as he watched his lover pace around what looked like his bedroom.

“He looks worried.” Izzy commented as she watched.

“Probably because Alec saw him today.” Jace offered.

“But why?” Alec questioned. “Why would he run away? Why is he so worried?”

They watched as the man stopped to rub his wrist. He looked down at his wrist. It looked as if he just noticed his bracelet was missing. He held out his hand and they all jumped when the bracelet started to shake on the table.

“What’s happening?” Izzy questioned. Before her question could be answered, the bracelet suddenly disappeared from the table. The image disappeared and they lost sight of Alec’s love.

“Where did the bracelet go?” Alec questioned. Panic started to settle inside of him as he wondered if his chance to find his love just disappeared in front of his eyes. 

“That shouldn’t have happen…” Dot said, absolutely stunned by what she just saw. “He just summoned his bracelet.”

“I thought summoning was easy once you had a good grasp on your magic.” Izzy wondered aloud. 

Dot nodded. “Yes, but...you can’t summon an object while it’s in use during a spell...He must be incredibly powerful. That’s…there aren’t many that can do that...You would have to be...” Dot chuckled as she looked over at Alec. “You really know how to pick ‘em, Alec.” 

Alec nodded. “Yes, but how do we find him?” Alec questioned. “I need to find him.”

“Calm down.” Dot spoke as she saw how frantic Alec was getting. “There is something-.”

“Whatever it is, let’s do it.” Alec interrupted her.

“I’ll need access to your memories of him.” Dot mentioned and Alec nodded eagerly. 

“Whatever you need.” Alec reassured her. “Whatever you think will work.”

Dot nodded. “Alright...help me move some of this furniture out of the way.”

* * *

“You’re such an idiot.” Magnus scolded himself as he paced his room, stopping to put his mother’s bracelet back on. After breaking free from Alec’s grip, he made his way into an empty alleyway where he quickly made a portal and moved through it, stepping directly into his bedroom. He placed the shopping bag onto his dresser before pacing around his room.

Magnus knew he should have left as soon as he saw prince Max. Of course he should have known his siblings wouldn’t be too far behind, but Max looked so sad about his ruined ice cream. It would have been rude of him not to get him another. He wasn’t a monster. “Curse my weak heart.” He mumbled to himself as he flopped down on to the bed, laying back to stare at the ceiling. Magnus closed his cat eyes and was blessed, or cursed, with an image of the crown prince, looking at him as if he hung the moon and stars. Magnus sighed and opened his eyes before he became lost in an unattainable fantasy.

“Magnus!”

Asmodeus yelled out for his son and Magnus sat up on the bed. He saw the brown bag on his dresser and remembered he needed to give his father his stuff. He quickly got up, moving across the room to grab the bag. He left his bedroom and went downstairs to his father’s work room, where he made all of his potions and dealt with other magical details. He walked in and noticed his siblings were all there as well. “Here.” Magnus said as he placed the bag on his father’s desk.

Asmodeus took a look inside of the bag and nodded. “Good.” He said and then nodded to his other children.

Before Magnus could do anything else, all three of his siblings pounced on him. They grabbed him and tried to hold him in place. “Hey, what the-.” Magnus struggled against their holds but quickly realized he wasn’t going to win this fight the mundane way. Magnus let out a yell as a blue energy field exploded around him, sending all of his siblings flying across the room. He looked over at his father and saw the man smirking as he sat back in his chair. 

“What was the meaning of that!” Magnus yelled but Asmodeus didn’t reply. With a flick of his hand, he sent Magnus crashing to the floor. Magnus laid flat on his back in center of his father’s office. He tried to get up, but realized he couldn’t move. “This is bullshit…” He mumbled under his breath as his father stood up, moving from behind his desk and over to his youngest. Asmodeus smirked as he crouched down next to his youngest.

“I thought you were many things.” He waved his hand and Magnus’ cat eyes widened when he saw his father holding the spellbook his used the other night, that was supposed to be under his bed. “But I never thought you were a thief. I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

Magnus scoffed. “You were throwing it out anyway.” He said as he struggled against his father’s magic. “One man’s trash…” He trailed off. “You can’t seriously be mad about that.” Magnus reasoned and Asmodeus nodded. 

“You’re right.” His father replied. “I was actually kind of proud, but only until I realized what spell you used.” Asmodeus explained and watched Magnus’ eyes go wide. He rose to stand and walked around his son. “The ball was wonderful.” Asmodeus started as he circled his son, still stuck on his floor. Magnus’ siblings started to gather themselves and walk toward their father. 

“Beautiful decorations, wonderful food. Nothing was too expensive or off limits for the crown prince.” Asmodeus told his son. “Important people from all over the kingdom came. Even those from other kingdoms joined in on the fun. Rubbing shoulders with those at the top of the political hierarchy, but I was only focused on the family at the tip top of the pyramid: The Lightwoods.” Asmodeus stopped, standing at his son’s feet and looked down at him. “I was just about to put my plan in moment with your siblings when, to my surprise, a man was on the dancefloor with the crown prince.” 

Asmodeus chuckled. “The prince was enamored with him. He couldn’t look away. I had to get a look of this guy because he must be something special, so I moved through the crowd of people to get a better look.” Asmodeus smirked. “He was nothing special, a little asian boy with dark hair and eyes. The standard...but once I looked passed that, I found that he looked so familiar but I couldn’t place him.” He finished as he waved the small spellbook in front of his youngest. “Until I found this under your bed.” He threw the book onto Magnus’ chest and ignored the quiet grunt his son let out. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” He questioned as he moved again, walking toward Magnus’ head. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “So I went to the party?” Magnus questioned. “Do you really think  _ I _ ruined your little plan? Even if I wasn’t there, Alexander wouldn’t touch my siblings with a ten foot pole.” He spat at his father’s feet.

Asmodeus laughed. “Oh, Alexander, is it?” He questioned rhetorically. “You really thought you were going to steal the prince out from under me?”

“I didn’t go there looking to steal the prince.” Magnus answered honestly. “I was just looking to have some fun and temporarily forget about my overbearing and evil father.” 

“Of course.” Asmodeus stepped closer to his youngest. “Even you knew the prince could never love you. What would he say if he ever saw those cat eyes?” He chuckled. “What would he do when he found out how evil the blood in your veins truly was?” Asmodeus raised his foot and then pressed it to Magnus’ neck, applying a bit a pressure. Magnus gasped and tired to turn away from his father, worried he’d crush his throat. “He could never want you...but if you agree to help me, I can make you presentable enough for the prince to fall in love with you.” Asmodeus offered. 

“Fuck..you.” Magnus wheezed out. He wasn’t about to help his father do anything. There was always a price to pay after helping him.

Asmodeus shook his head. “So stupid. Just like your mother.”

Before Asmodeus could say anything else, an arrow came crashing through the window of his office. He heard a scream and saw that Abigor had been hit in the shoulder. The momentary lapse in concentration allowed Magnus to get off the floor, breaking free from his father’s magic, and runinng out of the room. “Hey!” Asmodeus yelled but Magnus was already out of the room. Asmodeus swore before turning to his eldest, healing him before going after Magnus.

Magnus didn’t know what was going on, but he was trying to get the hell out of dodge. He wasn’t sure if his father’s enemies had come for him, or if it was a stray arrow from a hunter. Whatever it was, he wasn’t sticking around to find out. Magnus knew he couldn’t stay here anymore. His time with Asmodeus had run out. He knew the man would kill him if he ever caught him again.

“Magnus!” 

“Shit.” Magnus swore has he rounded the corner and made his way over to the backdoor. Before he could reach the handle, the door flew open and in stepped an archer. Magnus gasped when he saw who it was. Alexander, the Crown Prince, stood at his back door. He was dressed in black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and a leather jacket that would normally have him ogling the prince if his really angry devil of a dad wasn’t chasing him. He was holding his bow at his side and Magnus recognized the arrows he had as the one that ended up his half-brother’s shoulder. 

Alec let out a sigh of relief as he crossed the room, over to his love. Dot had managed to find his location through the use of Alec and Max’s memories of the man. Dot hadn’t realized how strong the spell was so not only did she find out Magnus’ location, but she somehow ended up in Magnus’ memories and what she saw horrified her. Alec knew she was holding some back but when she spoke about who his lover’s father was and how he’d been treating him, Alec saw red. He had to get Magnus away from the demon.

Magnus gulped as Alec walked up to him, wanting to explain but not having the words to do so. “I...um...I-uh.” He was cut off when Alec grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips. The kiss was hungry, as if the prince had gone through withdrawal and was finally getting his fix of Magnus. Alec pulled back slowly and licked his lips, looking into those amazing eyes that had somehow transformed into gorgeous gold-green cat eyes. He felt a shiver go up his spine as he looked into them. 

“Don’t run away from me again.” Alec ordered as he held onto his man.

Magnus was still a bit shocked by Alec actually being in his home and the kiss didn’t help clear his confusion. He couldn’t believe Alec would still want him after finding out who his father was and seeing him without his glamour. Magnus’ eyes widened when he realized his glamour was down and Alec had seen his cat eyes. Magnus looked away from Alec and went to put his glamour up but Alec stopped him.

“Don’t.” Alec lifted his hand and pressed it to Magnus’ check, making his lover look at him. “They’re beautiful.” 

Magnus smiled and dropped the glamour again. “You’re in luck because I’m too tired to run right now.” He joked and Alec let out a chuckle before leaning in again. Before they could kiss, another person ran through the back door. Magnus looked over to see a nice looking, dark haired woman. He quickly realized it was the princess.

“Hi, please call me Izzy. Your future sister-in-law.” Izzy introduced herself to Magnus before turning to her brother. “Look, I know you want to make out with him but we have to go before-Ah!” Izzy yelped as a bolt of what looked like lightning came flying at them. The trio was just barely able to dodge it, rolling behind a counter. “Before that happened.” Izzy finished.

“Where’s Jace and Dot?” Alec questioned as he held onto Magnus as they ducked.

“They’re coming through the front.” Izzy explained and Magnus nodded. 

“I have to take care of my father.” He said and started to stand but Alec held onto him. Magnus looked over at the prince and smirked. “Don’t worry. I have a plan, just watch out for my brothers and sister.” He said and gave Alec a quick kiss before leaving them, making his way toward the front door. 

Alec stared at Magnus, a goofy smile on his face as he watched him leave. Izzy scoffed before hitting Alec, slapping the back of his head. “Focus please.” She begged and Alec nodded, clearing his throat as he gripped his bow.

“Right.” Alec nodded, clearing his throat. “Let’s go.” 

As Magnus turned the corner, he saw the front door fly open with a loud thud as it connected with the wall. He sank back behind the wall and waited. As if on cue, his siblings appeared. The three running at Jace and Dot. They were easily dealt with. Dot’s magic was strong and the Lightwoods were fierce soldiers. Izzy and Alec quickly joined their brother and Dot. Magnus saw arrows flying and he was pretty sure Izzy was using a whip, he’d have to ask her about that later. 

His attention was brought back to the task at hand when his father appeared. “How cute. The Lightwood brats and their witch.” Asmodeus chuckled and turned to look at his destroyed living room. “All this...over the runt of the litter?” Asmodeus turned to Alec and smirked. “You have such poor taste.” 

Alec’s eyes narrowed in frustration and his nose flared as he gripped his bow and raised it at Asmodeus, ready to shoot the man that dared insult his lover, regardless of the fact that said man was a prince of hell. Asmodeus looked Alec up and down, giving him a “really” look.

“You better not miss.” Asmodeus teased, smirking as he watched the prince take aim at him.

“I won’t.” Alec promised.

Before Alec could get his shot off, bright lines that looked like fire appeared around Asmodeus’ body. He watched as the man struggled to move as the lines were like a rope, tying him up and binding his arms to his torso. Asmodeus was suddenly turned around, his back to them. He was then placed on his knees, revealing Magnus standing in front of them. Alec was in awe as he watched his lover, cat eyes bright gold and there seemed to be an aura around him, a very powerful aura that was not to be messed with. “What a man…” Alec quietly breathed out but was still loud enough for Jace and Izzy to hear. They quietly chuckled at their lovestruck brother. 

Asmodeus was shocked as he looked up at his son. He knew he could be powerful, but even this exceeded his expectations. “Son…”

Magnus waved his over hand, opening a portal to his right. Asmodeus smirked. “Send me to Edom, you know I’ll just come back.”

Magnus nodded. “I know. That’s why I’m not sending you there.” He used his magic to tighten the holds on Asmodeus. “Do you know what happens when you enter a portal unconscious?” He questioned and watched the fear form in his father’s eyes. “You get lost in limbo forever.” Before Asmodeus could say anything else, Magnus used his magic to knock him out. He made sure he was unconscious before tossing him into the portal, quickly sealing it as soon as his father disappeared into it.

Magnus let out a sigh before his knees gave out. He kneeled on the floor as Alec came to his side, putting his arms around him. He leaned into his embrace before turning to look up at him. “Magnus.”

“What?” Alec questioned.

“You didn’t get my name the other night.” Magnus explained and Alec chuckled. “It’s Magnus.”

“Magnus…” Alec repeated.

“Say it again.” Magnus ordered as Alec smiled, remembering their time on the dance floor.

“Magnus.” Alec repeated. “My Magnus.”

“I liked the sound of that.” Magnus leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing Alec softly as Alec held him closer. 

“Okay, gross.” Izzy complained.

“Yeah, stop.” Jace backed his sister up. 

“Come on, put enough space for Raziel between you two.” Dot teased. “No one is getting pregnant of my watch. The last thing I need is an angry Maryse.”

“Imagine mom having to plan a shotgun wedding.” Jace offered and thought made Alec shiver. He helped Magnus to his feet and took his hand. 

Magnus gasped as he finally noticed the dark ink of Alec’s neck. “Your rune…” He ran his fingers along the ink and watched as Alec leaned into his touch. 

“What about it?” Alec questioned, savoring Magnus’ touch.

It’s just that…” Magnus chuckled. “Is the steakhouse still on the table?” Magnus questioned. 

“Absolutely.” Alec smiled as they started to walk out of the house. “You can tell me all about it over dinner.”

“You know I could go for a steak.” Jace mentioned. 

“You’re not invited.” Alec quickly replied causing Magnus to laugh. 

“Don’t worry Jace.” Izzy patted his back as they moved out of the house. “Remember, we have baby pictures to show.”

“No.” Alec said quickly as Izzy and Jace laughed.

“And I get to make the embarrassing speech at your wedding.” Jace teased. “So you should be nice to me.” 

“I’ll make Max my best man.” Alec deadpanned.

“I was hoping Max would be my best man.” Magnus teased and Alec nodded. He’d do anything for Magnus.

“Izzy, you’re now my best man-er, woman.” Alec decided. 

“So, can I get Jace’s steak?” Izzy questioned and Alec shook his head.

“No, nobody is getting a steak except Magnus.” Alec explained as they made their way to their vehicles.

“Not even Dot? So ungrateful…” Jace teased and Alec let out a frustrated groan.

“I’m sorry about them.” Alec apologized to Magnus.

“Are you kidding?” Magnus chuckled. “You just saw my family, I’d take yours any day of the week.” 

“Finally! Someone appreciates me!” Jace exclaimed.

“I’m going to shoot you with one of my arrows.” Alec threatened before turning back to Magnus. “You sure you want to choose them?” 

Magnus nodded, leaning over to kiss Alec on his cheek. “Absolutely.”

 

This was his happily ever after.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
